Not Sick of You Yet
another MM AU?? w/ junko and sayaka as masterminds heck yeck warnings: contains very very unhealthy junkosaya, implied sexual assault, and mild sexual content blurb She laughs, “That moment right there, when the prey realizes it has nothing left, that is despair. Tell me, wouldn't you like to see our classmates despair?” "I want it." - It was really only fitting that Junko and Sayaka would drag each other into despair. Not Sick of You Yet You watch her, like a cat watches its prey. She’s gorgeous, and everything about her is breathtaking. She could wrap you around her lithe finger in a heartbeat. All it would take would be one glance from her ocean blue eyes. She's dangerous, a little voice in your head tells you, She'll eat you alive. You don't have the heart to tell the voice that maybe it's what you want. - You approach her. She beams at you, and for a second you heart stops. Her smile is so warm, so real, you can feel yourself falling. She talks to you. You sit down on the grass, careful not to stain your skirt. She makes you laugh, make you feel like everything will be okay. It's never been okay before. - Darkness. A pair of hands reach out in the dark. You scream, but they only get closer. You are worth nothing to them. That's why they can do what they please with you. It doesn't stop you from fighting, but it never changes anything. The hands always come back. - You talk with her more often. She seems to have taken a liking to you. Sometimes you walk down the halls together, smiles on both your faces. People who pass by the two of you whisper. They think that you can't hear them, but you always hear. “What's with Maizono-san and Enoshima-san hanging out together all of a sudden?” “No clue. It's kinda strange, huh?” She doesn't think it's strange. She runs her hands through her loose pigtails and smiles. And all is right in the world. - Cold. The streets are freezing, but you have nowhere else to go. If you go back, you’ll be killed, or worse. The last thing you remember before fleeing is your mother screaming at your father, and slamming him into a wall. You’ve never seen her lash out before, and it terrifies you. And you see him. A man, with a sleazy grin on his face. He looks you up and down like you're a bag of meat, like everyone has for so long. You wish you were pure enough to be saved. “My my,” he murmurs, “What's a little beauty like you doing out in the cold?” You stare at him, terrified. “You could come back to my apartment,” he says, grin widening, “It’ll be better than this nasty park bench you got here.” He reaches for you, and for once, you don't listen. You don't have to listen anymore. You hit him in the face with your shoe. He falls, wailing, and you take the opportunity to stomp on him, to just stamp the life out of him. It isn't long before he stops breathing. - The two of you do makeup together. She lightly dusts your face with a brush, and you shiver a bit with anticipation. “Tell me,” she says, a little ways into putting on your eyeshadow, “What do you think about despair?” You blink, “Despair?” She frowns, “Don't blink. And yes, despair. Isn't it the most wonderful concept?” You shrug, “Well, I suppose…” She laughs, “That moment right there, when the prey realizes it has nothing left, that is despair. Tell me, wouldn't you like to see our classmates despair?” A small grin forms on your face as you picture them, one by one in succession, with absolute terror on their faces. She smiles, and touches your face, gently running the back of her hand across your cheek. “I want it.” - Ice cold water drips down your skin. It’s so dark in this shower stall, but it’s even darker outside. Even curled up in a ball, covered with warm fabric, you’re still cold. The night is young, as they say, and it will only get colder. As thankful as you are that the showers in the park bathroom still work, you wish they were warmer. It’s probably impossible, due to their age, but you yearn for warmth. And as clean as you are, you still feel dirty. - You make them despair. You and her unite, to cause havoc, destruction, terror. When the world begins to fall, it looks to Hope’s Peak as their anchor, not knowing that the school was where the fire started. And what does the world’s most prestigious academy do? Locks all fifteen of their remaining students inside. They think they are safe. The principal is certain that despair cannot reach them inside these walls. Little does he know, the two despairs have already infiltrated the sanctuary. - She kills Jin Kirigiri. You watch, as her hand smacks down on the button, shooting him upward and upwards. He’s nothing but bones when he crashes to the ground, and you laugh and laugh. She smiles. - They come back, they always do. You fight, you scream, but there's nothing you can do to change it. You're impure. As they leave you unconscious, you already begin to decay, to despair. In the morning, you will find so many bruises, so many marks and scars. And you will never feel clean, no matter how much you try to cleanse yourself. - You start to wonder if it's worth it. Your dearest friends, being forced to murder each other to survive. It just isn’t what you imagined. Being forced to hide amongst them, spying on their every move, it makes you want to cry. She’s strong. In the face of all this, she smiles. She’s the real mastermind, not you, who lurks in her shadows, you who is too cowardly to speak out. Everything you do, you do for her, and you don’t know why. She says that you count too, that she needs you, but you know that she doesn’t really mean that. - Her skin is warm. She’s gentle with you, not like everyone else. Not like the rough hands that tossed you around and tore you apart. No, she is safe. She murmurs sweet words into your ears, as she lightly traces all your curves. You feel your breath getting more ragged, but for the first time, you want this. “Tell me,” she whispers, “why are you so nervous now?” You don’t answer, just gasp as her fingers brush your sensitive skin. “Are you… afraid of me?” Eventually, you breathe, “I’m not sick of you yet.” She purrs, “Good.” Is this as good as it gets? - Betrayal is so quick. A slip of the hand, and now you’re dying. They can see you, and you can just barely hear them screaming. You know she’s laughing. Everything is so, so cold. You can’t tell if you’re in the freezer, or if she’s still holding you. Either way, it’s over, She never needed you, that much is clear. Did you mean anything to her? Unlikely. Just before she closes the door on you, she smiles and whispers, “Rest well, Junko-chan! It was nice working with you.” And she’s walking away, you can see it flashing by in your head. Sayaka Maizono, the most wonderful person you’ve ever met, has destroyed you. She used to make things okay, making things better. Now she’s the reason you’re dead. She ate you alive, you fell for her bait hook line and sinker. If you were still alive, you would cry. - “I’m not sick of you yet.” She holds your hand, and says with a smile, “Well I should hope not!” Is this as good as it gets? You watch her with bright eyes. She’s going to destroy you someday, you just know it. You’re surprisingly okay with this. You're not actually. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Worse Category:Finished Stories